


【汤哈】里德尔的日记 02

by whalepage



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepage/pseuds/whalepage





	【汤哈】里德尔的日记 02

“哈利，你最近经常心不在焉的。”卢平看着黑发男孩的魔杖尖端闪了两下之后就再无任何法术反应，知道这节课哈利完全又是毫无收获，他依然无法像第一次那样把他的牡鹿给召唤出来。  
“抱歉，卢平教授。”男孩的脸异常的红，双手还有些不自然的颤抖，显然是因为羞愧和紧张。  
看到男孩的脸上显露出沮丧的神色，卢平慈爱的拍了拍哈利的肩膀，轻声安慰道，  
“专注眼前，哈利。”卢平看着男孩的绿色眼眸，“别想太多了。”  
“谢谢你，教授。”哈利点了点头，但看上去仍是心事重重的样子。  
“这节课就先到这里吧，我们下节课再见。”  
卢平离开后，哈利也自行回到了寝室，他连晚饭都不吃就直接躺倒在了床上，那些他和里德尔的亲热画面又开始不受控制的浮现在了脑海。  
虽然他和那个少年之间只发生过一次情事，但哈利清楚的记得每个细节，他记得里德尔是怎样将自己压在身下，用舌头去挑逗，亲吻并啃咬自己薄薄的嘴唇；他记得里德尔那白皙又修长的手指握住了自己那根勃起的阴茎，并且手腕上下撸动着，还坏心眼的用指腹去顶弄自己的顶端小孔；他记得里德尔低头咬住自己的乳头，在自己的胸前舔咬啃噬；他还记得射精之后，里德尔温柔的轻吻自己，并将自己眼眶的泪水舔去......  
随着那些原本破碎、模糊的场景和画面变得越来越完整和清晰，哈利也发现自己的身体竟不受控制的变得燥热起来，他从未感到如此口干舌燥过，就如同自己正处于炎热的沙漠，还被毒辣的太阳直射一般，男孩有些不安的翻了个身，他清楚的感觉到身体里正在燃烧的那股邪火是来自于下腹的勃起，于是他将被子拉起来盖过自己的头，随后蜷缩成一团，尽量让自己的动作不要太明显，而后哈利迟疑的握住了自己那根已经精神奕奕的男根，开始缓慢的撸动着。  
哈利的自慰技巧十分生疏和青涩，这是他的第一次自我发泄，可以说他完全不知道应该怎么做，只是本能的握住了自己的肉棒，随意的上下套弄着，他闭上眼睛，继续在脑海里回想里德尔之前是怎么做的。  
男孩幻想着自己倾慕的那个少年此刻就在自己身边，那个少年会温柔但又霸道的将自己压在床上，接着饥渴又近乎贪婪般的亲吻着自己，攫取着自己嘴里的津液，他们紧紧的搂着对方，火热的身体紧密的贴合在一起，自己张开双腿围在少年的腰间，而少年漂亮的手指则握住自己和他的性器，颇有节奏的套弄着，就在两人快要到达临界点的时候，他听到少年用低沉的嗓音俯在自己耳边说，  
“我们一起，哈利。”  
一股白浊喷薄而出，射在哈利的手心里，被窝里的男孩气喘吁吁，还被闷了一身汗，他扒开被子扯过床边的纸巾嫌恶的擦掉了自己手上的精液，看着纸巾上沾着的那些液体，哈利感觉到一股反感在心里忽而升起，梅林呀，刚刚他都做了什么？他居然想着里德尔在......在自慰，这真是及其的下流。  
但除此之外，哈利还察觉到自己的内心此刻正感到无比空虚，他虽然通过自慰来发泄欲望了，可他心里对里德尔的渴望和需求反而是有增无减，他现在迫切的想见到那个少年，想再次感受到他的体温，想再被他那修长的手指抚摸......哈利终于明白过来，他对少年的渴求是不可被忽略和无视的，无论他怎么避免与里德尔见面，怎么强迫自己不要再回想起那天的情事，但他就是无法改变里德尔已经占据了他的生活这个事实，也改变不了他急切的需要里德尔这个真相。  
随后，男孩几乎是踉跄着跑下床的，他急匆匆的来到书桌前，翻开了那本陈旧的日记，拿起羽毛笔写下了十分凌乱的字迹，  
“汤姆，我想见你。”  
字迹隐去后，里德尔那娟秀的字迹并没有立刻浮现在纸张上，这很是反常，因为平常的话，基本是哈利一写完字，里德尔就会立即给他回应。看到少年对自己的请求没有任何回应，男孩着急得几乎要落下泪水，他再次提笔，正待要再写上几句话时，那秀气的字迹这才姗姗来迟般的出现在纸张上。  
“现在吗？”  
里德尔没有立刻答应让哈利来见他，他从哈利那扭曲的字迹就看出来了此刻的男孩十分的心急，但他有意惩罚此前哈利对他的回避和冷淡，因此便故意吊着男孩的胃口。  
“是的，求求你了，汤姆。”男孩此时的语气近乎哀求。  
字迹隐去后，纸张就没有任何反应了，就当哈利灰心意冷的认为自己已经被拒绝的时候，突然一阵刺眼的异光从日记内放射出来，接着自己就出现在了一个满是长桌和书架的地方，哈利迟疑了一会儿后就立刻反应过来了这是五十年前的霍格沃兹图书馆，虽然模样与现在大不相同，但基本布置还是一样的。可这次进入日记之后，里德尔并没有像往常一样立刻出现在哈利面前，哈利焦虑的四下张望，可坐在长桌上或者站在书架前的都是些他不认识的学生。  
哈利的心脏因为不安和焦急而飞快的跳动了起来，他迈开步伐快速的穿过那些陌生的面孔，绿色的眼眸转动着不停的在寻找自己最迫切希望见到的人，终于，哈利在最后一排书架前停了下来，他看到那个英俊的少年此刻正倚在书架上，捧着一本书认真的细读着，长长的睫毛随着眼睛的移动而蒲扇着，完全没意识到也可能是故意不去意识到自己的到来。  
一瞬间，哈利的内心被欣喜、委屈、惊慌、焦虑糅杂而成的复杂情绪填满，他毫不迟疑的扑上去紧紧的抱住自己日思夜想的少年，里德尔被这男孩用力的一抱失去了重心而往后退了两步，他的嘴角勾起一抹不易察觉的笑意，随后他放下了手中的书本，安抚般的拍了拍正趴在自己怀里的男孩。  
“怎么了，哈利？”里德尔柔声的询问了一直伏在自己怀里不说话的男孩，然而下一秒，回应他的却是哈利迫不及待的亲吻，男孩尽管长得没有里德尔的个头高，但还是非常努力的勾住了少年的脖子将自己的嘴唇尽力的往前凑，与里德尔柔软的双唇紧紧的贴合在了一起，随后当哈利张开嘴巴想将自己的舌头试探着伸进对方的嘴里时，里德尔却将头往后移开，主动结束了这个青涩的亲吻。  
被拒绝了的哈利不禁心烦意乱起来，他慌慌张张的抬头，想再次亲吻自己一直思念着的少年，可这时里德尔却直接用手攫住了他的下巴，强行让他停住了动作。  
“先停下，哈利。”里德尔注视着男孩那盈满泪水的绿色眼眸和泛红的脸颊，不由得感觉自己的下腹也是悄然开始燥热了起来，他知道自己和哈利此刻都非常的需要彼此，但里德尔还是不想这么快的就让哈利得偿所愿。  
“你这是怎么了？”里德尔用手抬了抬男孩的下巴，让他直视着自己。  
“......我想见你，我想和你在一起，汤姆。”哈利的手紧紧的抓着里德尔的袍子，声音都不自觉的带了些哭腔。  
“可是你之前明明跟我说最近先别见面。”里德尔故意将先前男孩对自己的抗拒和冷淡说了出来，果不其然的看到了男孩的脸涨得更红了。  
“我很害怕，因为我太想你了，就连在练习守护神咒的时候脑海里想的也还是你，甚至刚才我在寝室的时候，还不自觉的想着你就......”哈利直视着里德尔那深不可测的双眸，将自己近些日子内心里的苦恼和挣扎全都说了出来，包括自己方才在寝室的自我发泄也情不自禁的脱口而出。  
“想着我做了什么？”里德尔故意压低声音，使自己的声线听起来更加具有魅惑性，他其实已经能够猜到方才男孩在寝室里做了什么，但他要听到哈利亲口告诉他。  
“想着你......”哈利说到这时不由得眼神有点飘忽，他将声音的音量放到最小，几乎细不可闻，“想着你来自慰......”  
说完这句话之后，男孩连耳朵都红了，甚至连身体都开始不由自主的颤抖，他觉得羞耻极了，自己居然敢厚着脸皮告诉里德尔自己曾经想着他来自慰这件事，这么下作的事情里德尔听了说不定会觉得很恶心很反感......  
“对不起，汤姆。”哈利愧疚的向少年道了歉，但是里德尔却没有丝毫要责怪他的意思，反而是饶有兴味的追问道，  
“在你的想象里，我都做了什么？”  
“呃......你亲了我，然后抱了我......然后对我做了跟上次一样的事......”说完之后，男孩的头由于害羞而埋得更低了。  
“就这样？”里德尔挑了挑眉，听完了男孩吞吞吐吐的描述了那无聊的性幻想之后，他简直要忍不住笑出来，看来哈利对于情事的了解完全是来自于上次他们之间的亲密接触，除此之外，这个男孩对性爱方面的东西可以说是一无所知了。  
“嗯。”男孩乖巧的点了点头。  
“你真的非常缺乏想象力，哈利。”里德尔轻笑着摇了摇头，语气里似乎含有一丝无奈。  
哈利有些不解的看着里德尔，似乎是不明白他话里的意思，里德尔见哈利露出一副不明所以的表情，干脆就牵着男孩的手将他带到了图书馆的长桌前。  
“情人间互相取悦的方式可不只有一种。”里德尔说完后，接着就直接开始动手去解开哈利衬衫上的纽扣，男孩立马惊慌失措的摁住了里德尔的手，而后不安的四处张望了一下，生怕隔壁那些埋头苦读的学生会突然抬起头来看他们一眼。  
“别担心，他们看不到我们。”里德尔耐心的安抚道。  
“不是，我们现在是在图书馆。”哈利小声的辩解着，直接在图书馆亲热倒也太放肆了吧，虽然说是在别人都看不到他们的情况下。  
“那换个地方？你想在礼堂？盥洗室？斯莱特林的休息室？还是说，”里德尔坏心眼的一笑，“还是说你想在邓布利多教授的办公室里？”  
听到里德尔提起邓布利多教授的办公室，男孩直接羞得说不出话来，里德尔见哈利没有要再反驳的意思，于是就十分驾轻就熟的解开了男孩的衬衫，让那片白皙的胸膛再次展露在自己眼前，而后里德尔往前吻住了男孩柔软的嘴唇，灵活的舌头探入男孩的口腔中，而这次哈利也十分主动的迎上前去与里德尔的舌头相接在一起，两人吻得难舍难分，火热的气息互相铺洒在彼此的面门，粘腻又暧昧的水声随着舌头的翻搅在安静的图书馆内响起。  
与此同时，少年修长的手指也从男孩的下颌往下，停在了他胸前的两颗淡色的凸起前，两根手指捻住了哈利胸前的乳头，轻轻的带了些力度的拉扯把玩着，敏感的地方被人用手指来回的揉捏按压，哈利只觉得自己刚刚才发泄过一次的阴茎已经不受控制的再次有了反应，此时，里德尔故意用指腹重重的在那已经充血立起的乳头上摩擦了两下，不意外的听到了男孩发出了一声甜腻的闷哼。  
一个绵长的亲吻结束后，两人都颇有些气喘吁吁的，他们此时仍靠得很近，彼此之间呼吸的气息都能清晰的感觉得一清二楚，虽然他们方才吻得十分投入和甜蜜，但正因为如此，所以哈利头一次觉得亲吻是如此的使人意犹未尽，他伸手抓住了里德尔脖子前那条漂亮的绿色领带，将少年再次拉近自己，让两人已经吻得发红湿润的唇再次贴在一起。  
但里德尔却是用牙齿轻咬了两下哈利的薄唇后就主动结束了这次的亲吻，他用游刃有余的眼神示意男孩别着急，然后抓起男孩的手放到了自己那已经有一个明显突出形状的裆部。  
“你知道怎么做的，哈利。”里德尔在男孩发热的脸颊上吻了一下，哈利也会意般的将手小心翼翼的深入了里德尔的裆部内，可正当他要握住那根勃起的阴茎时，少年却制止了他的行为。  
“这次别用手。”  
“那用哪里？”男孩有些困惑的问。  
少年轻笑着，用拇指轻轻的摩挲着少年湿润殷红的嘴唇，  
“用这里。”  
里德尔坐到了长桌上，随后示意男孩跪在自己腿间，哈利忐忑的看着少年拉开拉链，掏出了那根形状狰狞的性器呈现在自己眼前，里德尔的阴茎此刻已经完全勃起，由于是近距离的关系，哈利感觉自己都能看清楚那根肉棒上面条条凸起的青筋。  
“用你的嘴巴含住它，哈利。”里德尔将手放到男孩不太服帖的黑发上，溺爱般的揉了揉。  
哈利迟疑着用手握住了那根蓬勃的性器，他几乎都能感觉到这个东西在自己的手心里跳动，随后他张开嘴，勉强的将这根粗长的肉棒含到了一半，他就感觉自己的口腔已经被塞得满满当当的了，一股强烈的雄性麝香气息瞬间充盈着自己鼻息，但里德尔却好像还是觉得不够似的，抓着男孩的头发，挺着腰将阴茎往男孩的嘴里又送进去了几分。  
“嗯......”被那么粗壮的东西直接顶到喉头的感觉实在是不好受，哈利也因此发出了几声不适的闷哼，眼眶也开始不自觉的发红。  
但里德尔却是很享受男孩此刻被自己深喉到眼泪汪汪的可怜样，这使他那一直隐藏在温柔外表下的那颗施虐心得到了极大的满足，里德尔感觉自己那根性器在男孩柔软而温热的口腔中似乎又涨大了几分。  
“用舌头舔舔它。”  
听到了里德尔的话之后，哈利艰难的转动着舌头，尝试着去舔舐着肉棒那粗糙的表面，男孩伸着殷红的舌头，从肉棒的底部一直往上舔到顶端，用口里的津液将柱体的表面濡湿，随后再卖力的摆动着头部，将肉棒一下一下的含入到自己的喉咙深处。  
虽然哈利的口交技术在里德尔看来可以说是糟糕透了，但哈利·波特对他来说可不是哪个普普通通的一夜情人，他是那个自己未能杀死的男孩，是害得自己身体遭受重创的罪魁祸首，可如今这个大难不死的男孩却心甘情愿的跪在自己腿间，含着自己的性器在卖力的吞吐着，即使自己的性器顶得这个男孩流出眼泪，可男孩却还是乖巧的将性器纳入口中，这样情色的画面简直要让里德尔疯狂，此刻他捧着男孩的头的手正在情不自禁的颤抖，他深深的体会到了占有这个男孩的快感，他感觉自己想要更多，他想要真正的侵犯这个男孩，想让他在自己身下哭叫，想让他支离破碎。  
哈利在努力的伺候里德尔之余，抬眸看了一眼少年，想观察他对自己的行为是否满意，而里德尔也正好垂下自己布满阴沉的眸子，看着少年那对纯真的绿色眼眸里满是对自己的信任和倾慕，里德尔的脑海闪过里很多画面，他想直接就那么将男孩压倒在长桌上，粗暴的插入他，占有他，然后再将他永远的困在这个五十年前的世界里，这么一来，哈利·波特--伏地魔的眼中钉，将不会再对伏地魔的重生有任何的阻碍。  
但是，现在自己的力量还不够强大，还不足以真正的拥有并控制这个男孩，如果被邓布利多或其他什么人发现了这本日记，把它毁了，那么汤姆·里德尔也就不复存在。  
想到这，里德尔不得不强迫自己打消了之前的种种念头，他还是应该按照自己的原计划进行，不能因为这个男孩过于吸引自己，而冲动误事，现在的他还是应该专注于让这个男孩完全的爱上自己，依赖自己，这个男孩在日记中倾注的精力越多，自己的力量才会越强大。  
于是，里德尔直接拉起了本来还跪在地上卖力讨好自己的哈利，将他背对着自己按压在了长桌上，里德尔干脆利落的褪下了男孩的裤子，让自己那已经膨胀到极点的性器戳到男孩浑圆白皙的臀部上。  
“汤姆？”忽然被背对着按压在桌上的哈利颤抖着声音回过头，里德尔于是低头给了男孩一个温柔的吻以安抚他。  
“把腿并紧，哈利。”  
里德尔将自己粗大的性器挤进男孩的腿间，而后扶着男孩纤细的腰，摆动着自己的腰部开始一下一下的用力摩擦着男孩腿间滑嫩的肌肤。  
即使他们之间未有真正的身体接触，但里德尔的胯部在自己臀部上每一次的用力撞击，哈利的身体都会像触电般的窜过一阵电流，他能听到里德尔伏在自己背上那沉重的呼吸，也能感觉到自己的下体因为两人的亲密接触而再次开始充血膨胀。  
因为哈利此刻是背对着里德尔的缘故，所以他看不到少年那张俊俏的脸上现在写满了阴戾，里德尔从未如此用过如此窝囊的方式来发泄自己的欲望，他本可以直接插入男孩的身体，让这个所谓的救世主在自己身下尖叫，但现在的他，只是一段记忆，必须依托着日记来才能与现实世界有所接触。种种条件的限制让里德尔不得不继续带上自己的伪装，在哈利面前继续保持着一副温柔体贴的模样。  
这么想着，里德尔像是惩罚般的用力握住了男孩身下勃起的性器，开始粗鲁的套弄起来，哈利的身体由于自己的阴茎被握住快速撸动的原因而颤抖着，他被里德尔一次又一次的用力撞击弄得双腿发软，敏感的乳头也跟着一下一下的摩擦着冰冷的桌面，这种强烈的快感使得哈利完全无法压抑自己的声音，甜美的呻吟从男孩的口中溢出，开始回绕在整个安静的空间内。  
“汤姆......嗯......慢点......”浑身无力的男孩向少年哀求着，如果他要不是趴在桌子上的话，可能都要站不稳了。  
“忍耐一下，哈利。”里德尔只出声安抚了哈利，但依然没改变动作的速度，他使劲的用胯部撞击着男孩白皙挺翘的臀部，让肉体碰撞时的啪啪声充满整个图书馆，而图书馆里的学生仍在认真的埋头苦读，直到最后两人双双喷薄出白色的液体时，也没抬起头来看他们一眼。  
里德尔将男孩抱起坐到自己腿上，并给了他一个体贴的亲吻，累得满头大汗的哈利有些勉强的回吻着，随后他听到了里德尔在他耳边轻声说，  
“哈利，快乐的方式有很多种，以后我会教给你更多。”

当哈利终于在自己寝室醒来的时候，已经差不多是晚上八点多了，坐在自己床上的罗恩看见男孩终于醒过来了，于是赶紧过去说，  
“梅林啊，你可终于醒了。”  
“怎么了，罗恩。”有些疲惫的男孩抓过自己的圆框眼镜戴上，这才看清罗恩此刻有些着急的脸。  
“你忘了吗？我们今晚跟赫敏说好了在图书馆碰面啊！”  
“图书馆......”一说到图书馆，哈利就不由自主的想起了今天他和里德尔在图书馆做的那些事。  
“我们得赶紧过去了，不然赫敏就......喂喂喂！你干嘛又躺下了！”罗恩看着自己的好友用被子蒙住头像个鸵鸟一样的藏着，简直是哭笑不得。  
“我不去了！”男孩闷闷的声音从被子里传来。

TBC  
我真是....我本来想好了这次更新就本垒的啊！  
甚至想着就算强上也要本垒啊！  
但最终还是没狠下心让汤哥强上哈利。（我的错）  
我保证四年级一定本垒！


End file.
